


Doctor Twink

by eilu



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Teasing, Twink, Twunk, gay slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilu/pseuds/eilu
Summary: Lunchtime teasing between the doctor and his lizard.





	Doctor Twink

“Tell me doctor, are you a Twink or a Twunk?”

Julian’s eyes went wide. They were seated in their regular table at the replimat, arguing about their latest book. This was not the place to be having this conversation!

“Where did you learn that?!” he sputtered, hoping nobody else had noticed.

“Lieutenant Dax and Professor O'Brien have been kind enough to explain this to me. The charts and illustrations are most helpful.”

Julian groaned and put his head on his hands. Of course Jadzia was involved. Of course she was.

“Doctor… it seems your colleagues are determined to answer for you?” Garak prodded.

Julian raised his head to look. Every member of Starfleet was holding up a makeshift sign that either read “Twink” or “Twunk,” much to the confusion of the Bajorans.

“Well, since you’re not answering, I’ll just tally up the votes, hm?” Garak teased, standing up to start counting. Meanwhile, Miles walked in, took in the sight, and hastily walked back out, muttering “ignorance is bliss.”

Julian blushed and tried to fold himself deeper into his chair. He would have to think of a way to get the Trill back.

“Well,” Garak announced to the entire replimat, “it seems, ‘Twink’ won by 10%”

Claps and whoops went up through the crowd.

For the next few days, Nurse Jabara was very confused whenever a member of Starfleet came in the infirmary looking for “Doctor Twink.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr; inspired by a chat with [cyrelia-j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrelia_J/works)


End file.
